Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Collab)
This popular series includes all 5 Magical Girls and Ultimate Madoka for huge fan service. The stage area, The Witches' Feast features boss battles with the Witches from the original series. These allies have a very large hit range on the side note of being hard to get in the lottery. Collab Allies Madoka Kaname: -Magic Arrow. TAP/TURN: '''Shoots an arrow up in the air (no damage) and creates an arrow shower (large AoE) that lasts at least 2 seconds (Max). Each arrow deals almost ~50% of her total attack. This ally isn't really ideal for higher rank battles; but useful for low rank areas and treasure rushes. '''Mami Tomoe: -Tiro Finale. TAP/TURN: Targets an enemy (similar to Mechanic) and pierces through the enemy AND hits weak spots automatically. Good for trash mobs and boss battles. Sayaka Miki: -Octave Duo. TAP/TURN:'''Rushes through and enemy then hits from behind (this may/may not hit weak spot). After this she uses regeneration that recovers 200% of her total attack. Damage: ~250% x 2 '''Kyoko Sakura: TAP/TURN: Jumps to the farthest enemy and attacks 6 times, the first five 200% of her attack, and the last hit at least 500%. After this she backflips to ground and spears (~40% of atk) spike up from slightly high off ground (same AoE as Madoka's attack). Homura Akemi: '''-Time Stop Attack. '''TAP/TURN: '''Attacks like a badass. Superb ally, but hard to get. '''Ultimate Madoka: -Arrow of Light. TAP/TURN: Changes the background to space and unleashes a magical arrow portal that deals a single huge hit if enemies are in its diameter. The shower of arrows don't deal damage (collects crowns in range), but the explosion does. Very useful ally. Damage: 700% x 1. Special: This is a flying ally. Lottery (All ☆6) Eternal Slot: * Allies: Homura, Kyoko (Homura is very rare to get!) * Kyoko's Costume (+300 Att, +1800 max) * Homura's Costume (+510 Reflect reduction, +1260 max) * Weapons: Homura's Dual Pistols (Gunslinger, +460, +2760 max), Kyoko's Spear (Lancer, +460, +2760 max) Beginnings Slot: * Allies: Mami, Sayaka * Mami's Costume (+23 Gold Box Drop, +138 max) * Sayaka's Costume (+900 Health Inc, +5400 max) * Weapons: Sayaka's Sword (Swordsman, +460, +2760 max), Mami's Musket (Sniper, +460, +2760 max) Both Slots: * Allies: Ultimate Madoka, Madoka * Ultimate Madoka's Dress (+10 Plat Box Drop, +60 max) * Madoka's Bow (Archer, +460, +2760 max) * Mitikihara Middle School Uniform (+620 Crit, +2320 max) The Witches' Feast Battle 1: Gertrud. Do not get close to it if it still has HP. The chair can deal high damage. Weak Spot: head Battle 2: Charlotte. Kill it ASAP. It will very likely kill an ally in one hit. Weak spot: Nose Battle 3: HN Elly (Kirsten) and 2 Box Minions: Kill Elly (the computer!!) first if you can. If not kill the minions. The minions can heal Elly in turn. Weak Spot(s): Top/head Battle 4: Elsa Maria: Kill ASAP. Her attacks (Sebastians and her tree roots) are pretty deadly. The Sebastians can reach allies at unlimited range and attacks 6 times. Try not to get too close to her. Weak Spot: Head Battle 5: Walpurgisnacht: All of her attacks are very strong. It is almost guaranteed you will get hit by all of her attacks, including the falling building (extremely dangerous). Good luck with this one. Weak spot: head * Invade: Kreimhild Gretchen (vs Grief Seed) It has fairly strong defense and attacks. The attack every other turn are in order: Blinding, "one-shot" kill, Twin beam discharge. Keep aiming for the weak spot (the "stem" (top) of the Grief Seed). Trivia * This collab was introduced as a celebration of the release of Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie: Rebellion (2013). * The second coming of this collab is when they added ally Ultimate Madoka, along with new dresses and Kyubey. * The stage backgrounds are the Labyrinth backgrounds of the corresponding Witches. * On Battle 4, all allies including the princess are silhouettes. PPS allies are outlined green, Magical Girls their corresponding color, and the princess herself, pink. * On the invade, it is strange but yet reasonable to battle a Grief Seed belonging to Kreimhild Gretchen. They probably figured out that KG was too big of an enemy to battle. * Invade and Battle 5 background shows the destruction of Mitikihara City. * Charlotte on Battle 2 attacks almost exactly the same in the original Madoka Magica Series; it bites the head of the ally (imagine it attacking Mami lol) and instantly kills it. Category:Collaborations